Printers may include a print unit to print swaths on media to form images and a media transport unit to transport the media to the print unit. The printed images may include distortions from overprinting, banding, and/or other artifacts based on respective advancement errors corresponding to the transportation of the media. Such printers may include inkjet printing systems.
The same part numbers designate the same or similar parts throughout the figures.